Known operating table systems often comprise a table column and a table plate, e.g., a patient support, which can be mechanically coupled to the table column for supporting a patient. Thereby it is possible to detach the patient support from the table column, e.g. for preparing the patient for the operation outside the operating room, or for transporting the patient out of the operating room relatively quickly after an operation. Coupling and decoupling of a patient support and table column (e.g., support transfer) may include a preoperative support transfer and a postoperative support transfer.
In the case of a preoperative support transfer, a patient lying on a patient support is brought into the operation room by a transport device. The table column located in the operating room is in the retracted state such that the patient support can be arranged above the table column by the transport device. When the transport device (and thus the patient support) and the table column are arranged in a predetermined transfer configuration with respect to each other, the table column can be moved upward by a transfer mechanism included therein. Upon the upward movement, the table column contacts the patient support from below and lifts it up from the transport device. Subsequently, the transport device may be removed. The table column and the patient support fixedly locked thereto may then be suitably positioned via electric drives based on the operation to be carried out.
In the case of postoperative support transfer, the transport device is moved under the patient support. When the transport device and the table column are arranged in a predetermined transfer configuration with respect to each other, the table column is moved downward. Upon downward movement the table column and the patient support are separated from each other while the patient support is received by the transport device. Subsequently, the patient support with the patient thereon can be moved out of the operating room by the transport device.
The transfer mechanism contained in the table column by which the table column is moved for support transfer can be actuated via an operating unit. If an operator manipulates the operating unit, the operating unit generates a transfer command corresponding to the selected function by which command the transfer mechanism contained in the table column is actuated for performing transfer of the patient support between the transport device and the table column in a desired manner.
When the pre- or the postoperative support transfer is activated, the transfer command selected by the operator should be sent to the correct table column. Other table columns present in the vicinity of this correct table column should not be activated by the selected command.
In the prior art, different solutions exist for correct transmission of the transfer command to the desired table column. For example, it is possible to integrate the operating unit to be manipulated by the operator directly into the table column, as e.g. in form of an operating panel on which column functions can be selected. Thereby, confusing different table columns may be avoided. This solution, however, is very uncomfortable for the operator because the table column, and thus the operating panel integrated in the table column, are poorly accessible, in particular during support transfer.
Another known solution is the use of an operating unit with a cable connection. As in this case, the operating unit is connected to the table column via a cable, therefore a fixed assignment between operating unit and table column is maintained. The cable, however, may become an obstacle to personnel working around an operating table. Moreover, the operating unit is limited by constantly remaining within reach.
Another conventional solution is using a hand-held unit. A limitation with this solution is the possibility that the incorrect hand-held unit might be used. In order to avoid this, normally the hand-held unit is left in the operating room with the table column assigned thereto.
Finally, an operating unit in the form of a device arranged at the transport device and utilizing a mechanical connection is known. If the transport device and the table column are arranged in a correct transfer configuration with respect to one another, the device is mechanically coupled to a switch provided on the table column via a linkage. Thus pressure applied to the device is transmitted to the switch at the table column via the linkage. This solution, however, is comparatively complex due to the fact that coupling between the pedal and the switch arranged on the table column is realized via a mechanical linkage.